Juvia's Voodoo Doll
by Poisondartz
Summary: Juvia purchases a voodoo doll from a magical store using Gajeel's money hoping to make Gray like her. Disaster spells as her attempts failed miserably, causing the magic to work on another couple. NatsuxLucy, JuviaxGray and many more if you want
1. Natsu's Pink Hair!

**Just a very short chapter because I am so bored from studying, I sub-consciously began writing my first fan-fiction for fairytail. Inspired by all the little drabbles that I've read over the pass few days. I wouldn't say it's as good as the ones I've read so far… ****But it should be entertaining enough. *wink***

* * *

><p>"Drip-drip-drop… this is it, the place that sells the voodoo doll. Juvia has gone through all the trouble finding it out from Kain of Grimore Heart... drip-drip-drop" She said out loud in amidst of the rain. These days, Juvia had been feeling rather down. Her favourite Gray-sama has not been hanging out in the guild lately and even if he was back from a mission, he would merely be preoccupied with the other guild members or brawling with Natsu then before she knew it, he would be off for another mission without even looking once at Juvia.<p>

"Drip-drip-drop…yes, this time Gray-sama will look at Juvia…" A lightning cracked across the sky behind her as she made her way into the shop with the thunder roaring after her.

The store was pretty tiny and packed with many things. There were shelves that contained books, strange antiques and other items that Juvia cannot identify. The place reeks of rotten wood and had empty beer bottles laying all over the floor, the rain woman took careful steps ensuring not to trip over anything. She noticed that cobwebs decorated corners of the ceilings and felt slightly freaked out by the vibes that the store was giving out.

"H-hello?" She called out softly, slowly exploring the store with her eyes. "Is there anyone in? Juvia wishes to buy something."

Suddenly, she heard a creaking sound coming from the counter. She walked over and tip-toed to peer over the counter to see a pile of dirty clothes and newspapers. The rubbish rustled a bit then an arm unexpectedly shot out from the mess causing Juvia to jump back a few steps.

"What do you want with me?" An old husky voice said to her. The person stood up in his dark cloak and faced her.

'_Juvia does not feel that she is creepy anymore after seeing this place…' _The rain woman thought in her heart.

"Juvia hears that this place sells voodoo dolls of many kinds. Juvia wishes to buy the one that will help me with Gray-sama…" She answered with a slight blush on her cheeks tilting her face downwards.

The leaned closer to Juvia and studied her before putting his fingers beneath his chin and rubbing them. "Gray-sama?" Juvia pulled back further, disturbed by the smell of the man's breath.

"…y-yes… He is the love of Juvia… She wants Gray-sama to look at her." The pink blush on her face went a tone redder.

"Orh… We have just the doll you need…" The mysterious cloaked man said in a sinister voice and bent down to retrieve something from the counter and reappear in almost a second. "THIS! The 'Love me only' doll!"

"Love me only doll…" Juvia repeated.

"YES! With this doll, you can make anyone fall madly in love with you!" A large grin smeared across the man's face.

"Juvia can make Gray-sama fall madly in love with her?" She squint her eyes as she felt her heat travelling up all the way to her ears. She placed her palms on her face to try and contain herself at the thought of making Gray fall in love with her. "Juvia wants to buy doll!"

The seller rubbed both hands sinisterly and said "That would be 100,000 jewels."

"…100,000 jewels?" She snapped from her fantasy hearing the sky rocket price of the doll.

"Yes… after all you can use this doll a multiple times." He reasoned.

"But Juvia only wants to use in on Gray… and Juvia does not have that much…"

"Well, too bad then… I can sell this only at 100,000 jewels. No more, no less."

Juvia dropped her head in disappointment. She really wanted that doll so much. It was after all a doll that Kain of Grimore Heart used and it was proven to be very effective. The cloaked man started to sink back into his pile of mess when she suddenly looked up in determination again. "Juvia will buy the doll for 100,000 jewels! Gajeel-kun… Juvia is sorry, but she will use the money first! Juvia promises that Juvia will pay Gajeel-kun back soon!" With that she fished out a purple pouch and pour out all the money that she and Gajeel had received on a mission together, exactly 100,000 jewels. Half of it had belonged to Gajeel.

* * *

><p>She turned and stared at the doll now seated on her dressing table and turned back to face herself in the mirror.<p>

"_Fu fu fu… Do you know how to use it?"_

_She shook her head in response._

"_Easy, smear a little blood of your own on the doll so that the spell will be link to you… then when you obtain the hair of your desired one, stick it to the doll. The person will fall madly in love with you…fu fu fu…"_

She held a small knife in her hand, plucking the courage to slice her finger for blood. She closed her eyes hoping to do so without looking. '_Juvia will do this for Gray-sama…Juvia will do this for Gray-sama.' _The woman repeated in her mind.

"JUVIA!"

"Eh?" Juvia opened her eyes to see a horrified Lucy scrambling into her room trying to stop her from slicing herself.

"What are you trying to do Juvia? Don't do this to yourself!" Lucy screamed as she tried to snatch the knife out of Juvia's hand.

"No! What is Lucy doing? Let Juvia do it!"

The two girls fought over for the knife clearly because of a misunderstanding. Lucy had thought that Juvia was about to take her life and insisted on stopping the lady from doing so.

"What's going on?" Cried Happy who just flew into the room and witnessing the commotion.

"Juvia is trying to take her own life!" Lucy said in effort, still trying to pull the knife out of Juvia's hands.

"Juvia is not!" The water mage retorted

"Urghhh… is… to…"

Happy, being taken aback by Juvia and Lucy, cried for Natsu who was waiting outside to come in. The dragonslayer appeared almost immediately at the exceed's call and dashed towards the girls instinctively. Then as if in slow mo, the dragonslayer pounced onto the both of them causing the knife to slip. Juvia's eyes tore wider as it all happened… _splatter_...

The knife had slid someone and blood had splattered on the doll and it was not hers!

"Natsu you idiot!" The fight had been broken and Lucy was left sitting on the ground holding on to her bleeding finger. "Look what you have done!" The woman in her usual blue mini skirt and white blouse screamed out.

Natsu wore his trademark grin on his face as usual, "Shi-shi-shi! Sorry, I thought you guys were having fun so I joined when happy called me to join." Lucy dropped her jaw in disbelief at the dragonslayer's obnoxious comment.

"You idiot!" The girl tempted to dump something at Natsu conveniently picked up Juvia's doll and smashed it hard in Natsu's face much to Juvia's horror.

"Oww! Whachu do that for?"

"Natsu, Lucy's finger is bleeding because of you…" The flying cat explained.

Natsu pouted his lips in realisation for what he has done and scratched his pink head in guilt. "Gee… Sorry Luce." The dragonslayer apologized not noticing that a single strain of his pink hair had fallen out when he scratched his head and onto Juvia's doll.

"Eeeeeiiiii!" Juvia screamed as she crawled over to Natsu in attempt to retrieve the voodoo doll. "Juvia…" Lucy looked at her distraught guild mate wondering what has gotten over her when suddenly Natsu surprised everyone in one single motion. He swiped Juvia out of the way sending her flying to the wall taking the doll with him and running away.

"NATSU!" The cat and Lucy shouted after him while Juvia was still recovering from her shock.

"Natsu-san has stolen Juvia's doll! Even Natsu-san is after Gray-sama!" Juvia said out loud in frustration earning a sweat drop from the mini Gray doll lying on her bed. The rain woman decided to get back what was hers and ran after Natsu as well.

* * *

><p>Gajeel raised an eyebrow, spotting the fire dragon squatting at a corner of the guild; what's more, he was pressing a strange looking doll against his chest.<p>

"Oi! What's up with you?" He started, feeling a little disturbed that a fellow dragonslayer is behaving like a girl hugging a doll. "Throw away that doll! It looks stupid!" Gajeel demanded, not knowing that half of the doll was bought using his hard earned money.

The said person looked up at Gajeel resembling a puppy pleading for help. Seeing his flushing face, Gajeel can't help but screamed at Natsu in irritation. "What!"

Natsu's mouth started to quiver as he confessed to the iron dragon, "It looks like Lucy." referring to the doll.

"HUH?" Gajeel gasped in horror, still deciding if his keen senses were failing on him or if something was seriously wrong with Natsu.

"What's wrong?" came a much gentler voice. It was Mirajane the take-over mage. "Good that you are here. I don't know what is wrong with the fire head. You find out." Gajeel told her in his dark tone, deciding to wash his hands off Natsu. The take-over mage scoot down and stroke the pink-headed dragonslayer at his back like a little child before she began to talk.

"Natsu…w-wha…" the white headed beauty got cut off as soon as the guild door smashed open.

"GIVE JUVIA BACK HER DOLL!" The rain woman thundered as she threatened to once again flood the guild with her fountain streaming tears.

All the guild members froze in horror and started climbing onto the tables trying to avoid getting drowned by her water. "Damn! I just bought these shoes!" Someone complaint.

"Oh for crying out loud! Give it back to her!" Gajeel screamed at Natsu trying to move his iron meal to a higher spot.

"Water slicer!" She summoned her water magic aiming the attack at Natsu who effortlessly jumped and dodged her attack. Juvia merely shot more slicers at the dragonslayer, missing each attempt and destroying several parts of the guild in the process.

"The Pillar! We just fixed that!"

Gajeel trying to ignore them brought a piece of his iron to his mouth when one of the water slicers slapped it away from his face. Boiling with anger, the iron dragonslayer stood up and bellowed "I'll thrash that doll!"

"Wait Gajeel-kun! Juvia used your money on that doll!" Juvia screamed out to her friend.

"WHAT! FOR THAT STUPID THING?" He shrieked drawing back his iron magic "How much of it did you use?"

"Juvia used all of our reward in the last mission! Nothing is left! Juvia is sorry!" She admitted.

"Juvia! Natsu!" Lucy entered along with Happy and Gray.

"Oi! What are you doing moron!" the black- haired ice mage said to Natsu seeing that he was standing at the ledge on the second level of the guild. The dragonslayer turned red upon realising Lucy's presence but quickly went crazy when he saw the ice mage.

"Put on some clothes when you are near Lucy!" He snarled as his shot himself at Gray.

"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia squeaked in excitement but started pulling her blue locks as she was once again gone unnoticed by her beloved. '_The doll, the doll! Juvia has to get back her doll!'_

"Stop!" The voice that ended the craziness came from Erza Scarlet. Gray and Natsu immediately pulled away from each other and the entire guild silenced. "What is going on down here?"

"He came at me first!" Gray started.

"He's not wearing anything in front of Lucy!" Natsu argued to Lucy's surprise. Since when did the dragonslayer ever cared about that!

"Fire boy stole Juvia's doll!" Gajeel intervened.

"But it looks like Lucy!" the pink-headed dragonslayer retorted as though that was a good enough reason.

"HEY!" Lucy shrieked in disbelief. "Which part of it looks like me!" she defended.

"Give Juvia back her doll…" The water mage said with tears welling up again.

"Yea… give it back!" Gajeel continued, only because the doll cost all of his money.

"SHUT UP!" The raven shouted at the top of her voice and snatched the doll away from Natsu's arms. "LUCY!" The salmon-hair boy whined.

"Stop calling that doll with my name!" Lucy cried in horror constantly telling herself she did not look a thing like the pale looking bald doll.

Erza passed the doll over to Gajeel to which the irritated iron dragonslayer handed over to Juvia – the rightful owner.

Natsu collapsed into depression in an instance calling for Lucy's name under his breath as if she had passed away. The girl went over to Natsu and tried to support him up to his feet when he suddenly embraced her in his arms and buried his face into the arch at the collar of her neck.

Lucy jumped a little, "Natsu!" stunned by his strange behaviour.

"Lucy… You… smell…sweet…"

"Ehhh?" The Stellar mage got stunned at his words. She felt her blood rushing to her head rendering her dizzy. The other members heard this as well and gleamed in utmost interest.

"Our Natsu's grown up! Our Natsu's in love!"

Juvia was also astonished at the result of her voodoo doll. _'NO! NO! Juvia did not buy the love me only doll for Lucy! She bought it for Gray-sama!' _

"N-Na-Natsu…" Lucy stumbled in her words, embarrassed at Natsu's reaction to her. The dragonslayer pulled closer to her face.

"Stay with me… for-e-ver…"

"Natsu! Wake up!" the flying cat squealed before getting smacked away by Lucy for the unnecessary interruption.

'_Uh… the bishonen look!' _A voice screamed shamelessly in Lucy's head. Natsu licked his lips wet preparing to take her lips in to his. She subconsciously did the same and closed her eyes getting ready for the kiss that was suppose to come, never mind the fact that they were going to do it in front of the guild. Just like in the books, this was so romantic!

"Lucy." Her eyes fluttered open, only to see Natsu's usual child-like face "What's with that strange face?" He asked.

"Eh?" Wasn't Natsu going to kiss her?

"Weirdo…" Natsu flinched noticing the close proximity their faces were in and flicked a finger at her forehead letting her drop from his arms.

"Heck! Who are you calling weird!" The stellar mage screamed in rage as she rubbed her bottom in pain. She regained footing and started chasing Happy who was teasing her after her fall.

'_The spell is now lifted.' _Juvia thought. _'…Juvia has removed Natsu-san's hair from the 'love me only' doll… The doll unlike the love potion is a lot faster and effective! Now all Juvia has to do is obtain Gray-sama's hair!_' The water mage pressed the doll close to her face smiling in delight just thinking about it. Not noticing that a certain ice mage had been observing her actions. He smiled to himself. '_All for a silly doll…weird but cute.'_

**End! **

**It is good or bad? Should I continue? **

**Well, if I do continue… maybe I'll use the doll on a few other pairings. Any requests from anyone… feel free to drop a message. =)**


	2. It's Gajeel's hair!

**First of all, thank you swirlywirlyPOP for your first review! That's really sweet of you. For being the first to review, I shall make Gajeel accidently fall in love with Juvia!**

**(Sorry...deleted it off by accident...so i added back. Third chapter's almost done btw) =)**

* * *

><p>"And you used all the remaining of my 50,000 jewels!" Gajeel yelled at the water mage who was squatting down and covering her ears. There was nothing that she could come up with to defend her actions, so she bit her lips and endure the wrath of the iron dragonslayer. "FOR THIS RAGDOLL?" He held the voodoo doll high up in the air and waved it around frantically. Seeing this, Juvia quickly got up and snatched the doll back, preventing it from getting damaged by the man.<p>

"Juvia has already apologised to Gajeel-kun! Stop bullying Juvia!" she responded like a little girl telling her daddy to stop lecturing her.

"Juvia! Do you seriously think it will work on that ice freak!" Gajeel snapped at her smacking Juvia on her head. "Don't be an idiot! Only a kid would get fooled by this nonsense!"

"What would Gajeel know! Gajeel never liked anyone before!" Juvia whined louder as tears threatened to fall.

The dragonslayer was taken aback by her statement, for it was not the case. What's more, he feared getting soaked by Juvia so he tried to calm himself down. He massaged his temples and decided that the money was gone for good. Juvia will not return the doll to the store even if he insisted. Turning his head to the water mage, he saw the blue-haired girl trying to slice her hand.

"JUVIA! ARE YOU CRAZY!" He panicked and quickly rushed to her side.

"No! Juvia is not trying to die! Juvia is trying to make the doll work."

"What?" Gajeel exclaimed in confusion. This girl will be the death of him.

"Juvia must smear her blood on the voodoo doll and tie Gray-sama's hair onto it for the spell to work! Gajeel will help Juvia!" She explained in enthusiasm.

"GAJEEL WILL HELP PLUCK OUT ALL OF GRAY-SAMA'S HAIR!" Gajeel mimicked Juvia's way of talking as he scolded her in annoyance, horrifying Juvia in the process.

"Juvia will repay Gajeel-kun's money as soon as possible. She promises to take up more jobs when she is done with this! Don't hurt Gray-sama…" The water mage pleaded her friend and he softens to her when he saw her puppy-eye look. It was Juvia that asked the master to take him in when he was wondering around and lost in the darkness. She had always cared for him regardless when they were in Phantom or Fairytail. Even though she behaves weirdly and done all sorts of silly things, Juvia meant no harm. He had long treated her like his little sister. He swore that he would crush anyone and make them regret they ever messed with Juvia. Submitting to her innocent pleads, he let out a sigh.

"Fine… Do whatever you want…just don't expect me to join your craziness. Stupid doll."

Juvia let out a happy squeak and dive over to give Gajeel a hug from the back to which the dragonslayer responded with a pout. He then ruffled her hair and exited Juvia's room making his way back to the guild and leaving the water mage to proceed with her procedures with the doll.

* * *

><p>Juvia crept from behind the pillar, spying on the ice mage again. But this time, with an ulterior motive. Her eyes sparkled with excitement when she heard that Gray was back from his mission and settling in the guild for the rest of the day.<p>

She fished out a pair of scissors _snip-snip_ planning to simply walk pass the mage and snip off some of his hair. '_Today… Juvia will make Gray-sama fall madly in love with her!' _She began slapping herself on her face repeatedly and marvelled at the thought of charming her Gray-sama. Gajeel who had been observing his friend slapped his forehead and turned away and continued munching on his iron.

The water mage began tip-toeing openly across the guild as if no one could see her. As she approached closer to her target seated at the bar. Mirajane spotted her and greeted her.

"Hello Juvia-chan!" Frightening the girl and caused her to drop her scissors.

"Mi-Mira…" Juvia stuttered as her faced turned to the colour of a tomato. The take-over mage smiled at her cheerfully and asked her if she needed a drink to which Juvia rejected by waving her hands.

"Juvia…" the ice mage started, instantly freezing the water mage. "…I think you dropped your scissors." He picked up the scissor that was supposed to cut his hair and passed it to Juvia. But she stood there, seemingly lost in her own world.

_Gray-sama has called Juvia's name! Is this a sign? Ah! Juvia's heart can take no more of this! _

Puzzled at her behaviour once again, Gray tilted his head sideways thinking that she was playing with him. He smiled nervously as he didn't know what to do with her. Was he supposed to poke her or what? "Err…Juvia? You can unfreeze yourself now."

"Eh?" Juvia snapped out of her stupor feeling extremely embarrassed that she was acting weirdly in front of her idol. Gray gave her a friendly smile again and passed her the scissors. Feeling ashamed for her intentions to snip off Gray's hair, Juvia ran away in tears and drenching a few guild members along the way, ignoring the pair of scissors that was still in Gray's hand.

"Tch… Epic failure." Gajeel murmured under his breath. He went over to where Juvia was, hoping to give her some comfort. "You are such a wimp…" Only nothing good will ever come out of his mouth.

"Ahhhh!" More tears poured out from her eyes and the water level began to rise. "Oi! You are causing rust to form on me! Stop crying!"

"Juvia is no use! Juvia tried to cut off Gray-sama's hair! But she has failed!" The water mage wailed, suffering from unstoppable hip-cups.

"You just need a better plan…quit whining like a baby. Give me the doll."

Juvia looked suspiciously at the dragonslayer. "What is Gajeel-kun planning to do?"

"I'll help you tie icy's hair onto your stupid doll and prove to you this is a piece of useless crap!"

"No! You'll pluck out all his hair!" The water mage argued.

"I was just joking! Don't you trust me? Now hand it over!" Gajeel demanded.

"Let Juvia try one more time?"

Gajeel scoot down and leaned closer to the water mage narrowing his eyes. "One last chance." He said.

Juvia got up, immediately pumped with determination again. She will not fail this time! The dragonslayer smirked and was relieved that his friend was no longer upset. His eyes followed her as she plucked out all that little courage that she had in her and walked towards where Gray was seated. Jet and Droy both panicked when she swept passed them. They had just dried themselves and were not prepared for a second swim.

"Erm…Gray-sama…" the ice mage spun around and saw her.

"Orh! Itch you. Vhat do chu wan?" He asked speaking through his mouth filled with food and spilling out some of it before swallowing.

"J-Juvia has a wish…" she said shyly as she tried to cover her blush by looking at the floor. Her arms were kept behind her back and her legs were rubbing against each other. Gray raised his brow in confusion. What game is she playing now? "What's that?"

"Erm… She… she…"

"Awww! My socks are wet!" cried a random someone, interrupting Juvia's speech.

'_Noooo…' _She turned away from Gray to gather more courage and finally said in an outburst.

"She wants to make a wish and requires Gray-sama's hair!" Juvia waited for a respond but to no avail. She turned around again and realised that Gray has gone talking to Makarov!

"HAHAHAHA! Just what sort of excuse was that?" Juvia turned back to find Gajeel laughing and mocking her at the same time. Before she could cry, Gajeel snatched her bag pulling the doll out of it. "OBSERVE! This is how you do it!"

Gray just finished his conversation with Makarov and was going to return to talking with Juvia but was faced by the iron dragonslayer. Gajeel frowned at him as though taunting him to fight. Without warning, the dragonslayer moulded his hands into a pair of scissors and launched it at the ice mage. Gray immediately dodged the attempt and shouted at Gajeel. "Is there something wrong with you? You wanna fight? Bring it on!"

Gray slammed his fist against his palms, summoning ice magic. "Ice make! HAMMER!" A giant hammer emerged and landed to where Gajeel was standing, but he deflected the attack and went straight to snipping off Gray's hair.

'_It's that doll again' _Gray thought as he caught the sight of the voodoo doll dangling in Gajeel's hands. He could help but start bursting out laughing as he thought that both Gajeel and Natsu had soft spot for that thing!

"What are you laughing at!" The iron mage demanded.

"I can't believe that even YOU played with Juvia's 'Lucy doll'! HAHAHAHA!"

Juvia cupped her face as she hopped in fear that disaster is about to happen.

"SNIP"

Gray froze as he saw a few of his black hair falling from his head.

"Haha! I got your hair now!" Gajeel chuckled as he held up Gray's hair victoriously.

Seeing this, Levy started clapping her hands together congratulating Gajeel in his win. However, the ice mage was not very pleased with this. He flipped over and kicked the doll out of Gajeel's hand and started attacking him with ice magic all over again. The dragonslayer got trampled over easily by the enraged Gray with one of his hands unable to fight as he held on to Gray's hair. Gray started pulling Gajeel's long mane and the two men began rolling up into a smoke ball fight.

Just then a red-haired mage entered the guild again and demanded that Gray and Gajeel be stopped.

"Natsu and Gray's fighting is childish enough! I would expect you to act less like them!" Erza scolded Gajeel before knocking the two mages out cold.

* * *

><p>'<em>Hehehe… Juvia has collected samples of Gray-sama's hair. Now<em>_, to tie it to the 'love me' only doll.' _The water mage smiled playfully to herself. She placed the collection of hair that she had picked up on the floor after the fight, one by one from left to right on her dressing table, debating which strain to use.

She studied them closely. "Which one should Juvia use?" She questioned herself putting one of her fingers at her lips. "Haha! Juvia is asking the obvious! Of course she should pick this one!" She picked up the longest and thickest strain that was screaming to be chosen by her. She then tied the hair to the doll's neck tightly ensuring that it will not fall off easily.

* * *

><p>She burst right through the guild's door again looking for her beloved Gray-sama and spotted him almost immediately.<p>

"Gray-sama!" Juvia chirped happily.

"Go away, Juvia… Not in the mood right now…" The rain woman turned to stone at his words and felt as though she was crumbling down to pieces. She left the ice mage alone and sought the dragonslayer instead.

"Juvia has followed the instructions, why hasn't the spell worked?" Her close friend stared at her and remained very quiet. Instead the metal dragon touched her face with his hands and looked at her deep in her teary eyes. He whispered to her gently in his hoarse voice, "Don't cry… You know I'll always be here for you."

Juvia nodded not realising the sudden change in attitude of her friend. He brought her into his arms and pressed her hard onto his chest. Juvia stopped sniffing and opened her eyes widely. "Gajeel-kun?"

"JUVIA! MARRY ME!" The dragonslayer went on his knees, spotlight from god knows where shone on the both of them. "Huh? GAJEEL-KUN!" Juvia shrieked. She quickly pulled away and started running away from him.

"Juvia does not want to marry Gajeel-kun! Juvia only sees you as Juvia's brother!" She screamed out.

"I'LL STRIP FOR YOU EVERYDAY IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT!" He declared in a loud voice and began ripping his clothes apart and throwing them everywhere much to everyone's horror.

Someone even commented that having one exhibitor was enough for Fairytail.

"…recite poems, dance, serenade you and gaze the stars with you! Oh Juvia!"

"He said that! He actually said that!" Someone cried out.

"Now that's a man!" Elfman added.

"I WILL BE TRUE TO ONLY YOOU!" Gajeel bawled after her as the both of them started circling the entire guild until Juvia hit the dead end. She spun around only to see that Gajeel was in mid air about to pounce on her.

"ICE MAKE"

A tough wall of ice formed between the water mage and the dragonslayer, separating the two. Gajeel slammed into the wall and got knocked out instantly. Yellow birds started circling around his head.

"Gray-sama!" '_Gray-sama has saved Juvia again…She has fallen even deeper in love with him.'_

"That is for mimicking me…" He said to the unconscious dragonslayer, then he release the ice magic and offered to help Juvia to her feet. "You ok?" The lady's heart rate increased rapidly till she could take no longer and passed out in Gray's arms.

"Juvia… Juvia-chan." She heard voices calling her name. Her eyes cracked open to see that Lucy face was hovering over her. "You are awake." The stellar mage smiled at her.

"Gray…"

Lucy shook her head as if in disapproval. "He's down fighting with Gajeel… and Natsu joined in the 'fun'"

Juvia widen her eyes upon hearing the news. She sat up and noticed that Levy was also hanging around. "Levy-chan…"

The solid-script mage forced out a smile and said to her. "Looks like Gajeel is in love with you, Juvia."

Juvia shook her head violently. "Juvia does not want Gajeel-kun to like her… he's like Juvia's brother. I know how Gajeel-kun feels too. He can never like Juvia!" she protested.

"Say, does this doll really look like me?" Lucy asked, remembering how Natsu described the doll to resemble her. All of a sudden, Juvia's face brighten up like a light bulb.

"It is not Gray's hair!" She exclaimed in realisation grabbing the doll from Lucy. She quickly undid the knot and took out the long black hair that was strangling the ragdoll.

How could she not realise this earlier. She had mixed up Gajeel's hair with Gray's.

Meanwhile, the fight was still intense between the Fire, Ice and Iron mage. Holes had been drilled through the walls, pillars were broken down. Tables and plates were broken.

"Been wanting to fight like this with you Gray!" Natsu proclaimed out loud.

The Ice mage smirked, "Same here, but this is a fight between me and metal studs!"

Suddenly, the metal dragon awoke from his spell. _'Since when did we ever start fighting? The guild looks kinda screwed up…' _

"What did I do to you Icy? Whadya mean the fight's between me and you!" Gajeel snarled at Gray.

"Memory loss or what? First you tried to cut my hair then you tried to mimic me and because of you, Juvia's hurt!"

"What? She's hurt? What happened?"

"You said that you wanna marry her!" Natsu interrupted emitting black smoke from his breath.

"I did what?" The iron dragonslayer widen his eyes in horror. So was this what happened the whole time?

"NATSU! GRAY! GAJEEL!"

The three mages froze in horror as they slowly turned to face the terror that is about to befall upon them.

* * *

><p>"Sorry Juvi~ I must have scared the crap outta you." Gajeel apologized.<p>

Juvia smiled, relieved that it was all was over. "No… It's Juvia's fault to have mixed up Gajeel-kun's hair with Gray-sama's."

"Yea… you were damn stupid too. Can't you tell that the hair's so much longer than that ice freak's?"

"Juvia is sorry."

Gajeel scratched his head when he laid eyes on the powerful doll that overtook him awhile ago. "Say, Juvia… you said it worked on that fella as well right? Natsu…" Juvia nodded in agreement.

"Looks like it's really worth the money after all huh?" the dragonslayer continued earning another nod from Juvia.

"Haha! It's our doll right? Course it's gotta be useful!" He gave her a devilish smile. Juvia stared at her friend in confusion.

"What do you mean 'our' doll? Juvia bought the 'love me only' doll…"

Gajeel then put his arms around her shoulder and replied, "Well, you bought it using our money right Juvia. I won't blame you for using my money. That's what friends are for isn't it."

"Juvia is happy that Gajeel-kun is not mad at her anymore."

"Of course not! It's our doll and we can share it anyway!"

This shocked Juvia as she did not expect the iron mage to be interested in the 'love me only doll'. "This can only be used to make people like you! It cannot make you anymore powerful!" She explained. The iron mage grinned and said "Who says anything about making me anymore powerful! I don't need some stupid RAGDOLL to make me stronger!"

Juvia giggled at her friend. "Gajeel-kun has someone he likes?"

"Shut up!" The dragonslayer snapped, turning away from her quickly, making sure that she does not catch him blushing at her comment.

**Phew! Felt rather draggy for me. I wonder if this is entertaining enough. Anyways****, I just saw the second review from narutofan1091 requesting for a Gajeel and Levy… So… *Wink* **

**I'll see you the next time.**

**Feel free to drop in any request. =)**


	3. Levy's or Gray's hair!

**Hi folks! Juvia's Voodoo Doll's back with the 3****rd**** chapter and it's basically about how Gajeel tries to… you know use the doll. **

**Thanks for all the reviews that you guys have sent in, really appreciate it. I was really happy when I saw the e-mails from the moment I woke up this morning. So I've decided to pen down another chapter for those of us who love reading Fairytail fan fictions during free time or…when we're suppose to be freaking busy, but refuse to put our brains to work. Though, I was pretty afraid to release the chapter fearing that it may disappoint people. But anyways, here it is… =)**

* * *

><p>Levy's or Gray's hair?<p>

* * *

><p>The dark clouds hovered over the land of Magnolia. It has been raining non-stop for the pass few days – day and night with no breaks in between. This was an abnormity caused by Fairytail's very own rain woman, Juvia Loxar.<p>

"Drip-drip-drop…" she walked along the lonely streets holding her pink umbrella, feeling the eerie atmosphere that she was creating. The weather related to her depression. Another lightning struck across the sky and she collapsed to the ground in despair. "Gray-sama! Why did you have to leave Juvia for a week long mission!" She cried out to the sky as the thunder clapped back at her. _Somewhere out there Gray sneezed and started sniffing._

'_Now, Juvia is unable to obtain Gray's hair to tie it to the 'love me only' doll that Juvia has bought…right now, the doll is…' _A second bolt of lightning flashed pass as she recalled what her friend had told her days ago.

"_Come on! It's 100,000 jewels! We should make full use of it! Anyway the ice freak will be gone for a week right?__ You won't need it so soon." Gajeel said to her holding the ragdoll high up in the air so that she couldn't reach it no matter how hard she tried jumping. "Didn't you say that we'd share the doll?"_

"_Juvia did not say that! It was Gajeel who said that!" She cried out in defence._

"_And you agreeddd…" The dragonslayer slyly accused. "That settles it, no buts! I'll use this for a week!" Gajeel exited the room with the pale looking doll in his hands and performed an evil laughter that he used to do back in the Phantom days._

__ T^T_

Gajeel had been working the voodoo doll for the third day now. Weird scenes and embarrassing moments have been spreading in the guild for three consecutive days and no one realised that magic was at play. He rubbed his palms playfully as he eyed on his potential prey to be. Alzack and Visca stared at him suspiciously but quickly spun away and started whistling when the iron mage saw them, pretending to be doing something else.

The dragonslayer was bent on making the other guild members suffer the same fate as he did. Previously, he was affected by the spell of the voodoo and said several mushy lines and even stripped in front of the entire guild, no thanks to his good comrade Juvia. Because of that, he had to endure teasing after teasing from some of the stronger guild members - Mainly, Natsu and Gray. Sometimes, Mira would still ask him if he had a thing for Juvia and the annoying thing was that she never intended to believe him no matter how hard he tried to deny.

Nonetheless, Gajeel had something else in mind apart from messing with the guild members. There was a certain someone he wanted to test the doll on. And the reason why he has decided not to charm her right at the start was to hide the fact that he was interested in her. He did not want Juvia to discover that he was carrying a torch for the bookworm, so he had to make it seem like an accident.

Currently, the iron mage was sitting back enjoying the show between Happy, Elfman and Evergreen. He had figured out that the voodoo doll can put several people into spell at the same time. He smeared Elfman's blood onto the doll and tied Evergreen's hair and Happy's feathers to the doll.

"Piss off cat! You don't even know how to seduce someone!" Evergreen screeched at Happy as though she was saying something while being very drunk. Then she suddenly pulled down her dress to reveal her assets to the take-over mage stunning all of the guild members that were present, calling out to him. "ELFIE!"

Freed shook his head. "Laxus…this is what happens when you are gone…LAXUS!" He went into a frenzy falling to the ground and crying out loud.

Gajeel glanced at the man for a second in puzzlement raising an eyebrow, _'What's the matter with this guy? I didn't even put him in the charm…' _

The mortified Elfman tried very hard not to look at the fairy in front of him and finally found his voice "Evergreen! Wear them back! Are you ok?" The green-hair mage smirked and winked at him seductively saying "Call me Ever…" pulling his face closer to hers.

"Elfman will never fall for you! He likes man like me!" Happy hissed fiercely at Evergreen.

"Hahaha! Do you even think that you can call yourself a man? I'm closer to that compared to you!" She mocked Happy who in turn threw a big fat fish at her face.

"Stop acting like this!" Elfman cried out. "This is not how a real man should be!"

Gajeel started slamming the table repeatedly and burst into laughter till he fell off the stool, unable to recover for a while. This was so fun! The iron mage sat up as soon as he was done with laughing and turned to a certain direction, he saw that Levy was as usual seated with Jet and Droy while reading a book. Curious, he approached the solid script mage. However, Jet and Droy almost immediately jumped in front and prevented Gajeel from coming any closer. '_What nuisance…maybe I should have used Juvia's doll on the both of them!' _But he decided not since he needed the doll for himself. Seeing that Levy wasn't looking, Gajeel grabbed the two idiots by their collar and chuck them into the air and out of the guild's roof, blasting them away like 'Team Rocket' from Pokemon. A star twinkled in the sky even though it was all dark and gloomy.

Cana and Macao hurriedly moved their barrels away from the incoming rain penetrating through the roof thanks to the hole that Jet and Droy had created. "Those two bastards will get it from me when they get back!" Cana swore to the open sky, twisting her face into a scary monster.

"What you reading shrimp?"

"G-Gajeel?" The blue-hair mage looked up from her book and saw Gajeel above her crossing his arms. Then she looked around feeling puzzled about Jet and Droy's disappearance. In any case, she was sort of glad that her two childhood friends were not around. To be honest, she hated it when they interfered in her affairs too much. Especially when she gets the chance to talk with Gajeel, the two would somehow manage to ruin the opportunity.

"Lucy has illustrated her first comic book called 'Twilight'! I'm reading her first volume. This is the first time Lucy has ever done a comic book and she wants me to review it after reading it." Levy chirped happily as Gajeel sat down beside her, peering at the pages.

"Hey! Isn't that Natsu?" The Iron mage pointed out after spotting a pink-headed character. Levy giggled and nodded. "There's Loki too!"

Levy flipped to previous pages and showed Gajeel several characters that resembled their guild members. The dragonslayer felt uneasy when he thought he saw Natsu kissing Lucy in one of the pages and had chosen not to comment. Somehow, he needed Levy's hair to accidently fall onto the doll he was holding. _'Damn that Lucy for having such luck' _Referring to how Natsu's hair manage to touch the doll the last time.

"This story is about how a normal girl…" she pointed at Lucy, "…met a vampire named Edward…" pointing to Natsu. "The girl had a crush on Edward, but he was COMPLETELY oblivious to how she felt!" Levy said with growing exasperation as she added, "I can relate to how the girl feels…"

"Haha! You mean how Lucy feels…" The iron mage replied sarcastically. He noticed that cartoon Natsu was depicted in a very elegant manner. He wore a tux and had his pinkish hair swept behind, acting all suave and stuff. _'How unfitting'_ he thought.

Levy turned to face the dragonslayer and smiled amused with his remark. Although it wasn't suppose to be funny. "Why are you holding on to that plush doll?" She asked him.

Gajeel could feel his face heating up in embarrassment. Even he could not accept the image of himself carrying this silly doll around. "Oh! It's Juvia's favourite doll! She told me to keep it save from the rain." He lied fluently.

"This is her favourite? I thought her favourite was the mini plush toy Gray!" The solid script mage stated in disbelief.

"Nah! This looks more like Icy!" He laughed, happy at the fact that he had indirectly insulted the ice mage. _Somewhere out there, Gray sneezed again… "Are you getting a cold Gray?" asked Erza. "Impossible!" he yelled and started striping._

Levy joined in the laugh as well. "Dragonslayers are really funny. First, Natsu thinks that it looks like Lucy and now you think that it looks like Gray! Hahaha!" Gajeel rolled eyes at the thought that he was being compared to the toasted brain.

"So… did the boy and the girl get together?" Gajeel continued the conversation feeling kind of awkward with his question.

"Yeap! They did with the help of her secret admirer werewolf Jacob!" She flipped to the page where Loki was.

"Loki?" Not much effort was put in to dress up Loki. He was semi-naked and had longer mane compared to his current hairstyle. _'Cheh…might as well use Gray for the werewolf…then again, she must be afraid of what Juvia might do…'_

"Uh-huh… He staged up an act to woo the girl in order to make the vampire jealous!"

"Impossible… Natsu will not buy it. Put him and woman in a camp with limited food, he'll eat his own plate and the woman's share. I'd say that he'd barbeque the woman when they run out of food." After that there was an awkward silence and Gajeel dripping cold sweat thinking if he had said something wrong. He looked down at Levy and to his horror the girl's eyes were red and tearful. He made the girl cry? "Oi! What are you crying for?"

"You guys are STUPID!" She slammed the book shut, using it to whack Gajeel on the head. "EH! PMS?" he blurted out, annoying the solid script mage even further. In the end, he had a whole lot of water poured over him after Levy wrote the script for 'water'.

"THE DOLL!" He yelled, quickly twisting the stuffed doll to squeeze out excess water as she ran out of the guild. _'What the hell! It's still raining outside…'_ He followed after her anyway, ignoring the rain.

He followed her scent and found her mount on a swing under a huge oak tree. It was pouring heavily. Both thunder and lightning were still dancing across the skies. He observed how soaked they both were as the water hit them both mercilessly. He couldn't believe that she would actually run out in such weather conditions. Sure, even a shrimp can go through such an extent when she gets mad.

Swiping his fringe back to his hair, he continued making his way to the giant oak tree where Levy was seated at.

'_What was she crying for?'_

He moved towards where she was and stopped in his tracks waiting for her to swing back into position. As her light weight came crashing into his tough body, he held on to the swing with a single arm stopping the momentum and kept her from swinging away from him.

'_Elfman's got a point. As a man…I should do this once and for all…'_

"_Be a MAN!" The voice echoed repeatedly in his head. "Man…"_

"_MAN!"_

"Levy Mcgarden…" he whispered her name under his hot breath. The dragonslayer's other hand made contact with petite girl's neck waiting for her to resist him. She did not. Slowly, he pushed his hands up higher into her hair underneath the bandana. Levy did not dare move a muscle fearing that he might stop; as much as she wanted to deny, she liked the sensation that he was giving her, it made her feel like she was in another world – her fantasy world. She felt his hard abs against her back as he travelled his fingers north. She did not regret running into the rain as she let out a weird sound. In fact, she was glad that the shower was helping her muffle her soft groan, otherwise, the dragonslayer would have certainly pick up the sounds with his keen sense of hearing; she felt every hair on her skin gradually standing. Her heart was pounding furiously against her chest raising her inner heat on every beat.

"G-Gajeel…" she said in her small voice, her lids fell half as she indulged in the pleasure.

'_Gajeel-kun…can't believe he's doing this…oh what should I do?'_

"Shrimp…I'm sorry…but…this is going to hurt a little…"

"huh…"

'_**PLUCK!'**_"EIKKK!" She shrieked rubbing her scalp in pain. Birds that were taking shelter under the tree took off.

The metal dragon shot his fist up in the sky. He held her hair up high in triumph accompanied with a huge grin plastered to his face. "THE SHRIMP'S HAIR! I AM A MAN!"

"YOU PERVERT! What did you do that for!" She cried out loud. "That's none of your business! And who are you calling pervert?" Gajeel retorted, failing to notice that Mcgarden was so angry that dark aura began forming around her. "GAJEEL REDFOX!"

"AHHHHHH!"

The dragonslayer jumped out of his bed in shock and cold sweat. _'Wait…was that all a dream?' _His eyes grew wider as he tried to recall what had happened before. Then he opened his palm to see that Levy's hair was still inside. "It's not a dream…" he murmured softly.

His brain was still soaked in confusion as he realised that he was on something softer then his own bed. This smell… where was he? He looked around and registered the surroundings before massaging his forehead and then finally smirked after he realised where he was _'Haha…It's her…'_

"Gajeel-kun! You have awoken! Juvia was so worried!" She rushed to the dragonslayer's side while balancing teacups and teapot, that had Gray's face plastered on them, carefully on the tray that she was holding.

He frowned at her and asked "How did I end up here? What happened?"

"Juvia was about to ask Gajeel-kun that…Juvia saw you lying unconscious under the oak tree when she was wondering about outside so Juvia brought Gajeel-kun back to her home." The iron mage pout and turned away to face outside. He saw the 100,000 jewel voodoo doll being clipped up at Juvia's window. The sun was shining brightly now, chances are that the doll will dry up very soon. He looked at the single blue strand in his hand and thought that he will use the doll as soon as it was dry.

The water mage went over to the window and unclipped the ragdoll, squeezing its left leg a little to check if anymore water would come out of it. She smiled brightly and told the iron mage "It should be dry very soon! Oh! Does Gajeel-kun want to join Juvia for dinner at the guild? Gray-sama has returned from his mission!"

"What? Isn't he supposed to be gone for a week?" Of course it made sense; now that the rain had subsided…it had to mean that the ice mage was back in the guild. "…Keh! Whatever…I don't care if he comes back or dies out there…" He continued, pulling the quilt over his face. "I'm not going anywhere!"

Juvia packed a few items in her bag as she answered Gajeel teasingly. "Gajeel-kun need not be so mean. Levy-chan will be there as well!" Her statement sent his blood shooting to his head, surprised that she would ever say such a thing.

"What Levy? Who the hell cares about that little shrimp!"

Juvia giggled. "Gajeel-kun even gives Levy-chan such a cute nickname. Juvia is impressed."

"What are you talking about! I always call people names! I call ice freak ice freak!" He protested pointing to the mini Gray plush toy.

"Juvia knows Gajeel-kun likes Levy-chan because Gajeel-kun kept chanting 'Levy…Levy… Levy' in your sleep. Juvia is sure that she did not hear wrongly."

He face became so hot till steam started coming out from his ears and whistled like a boiling kettle "YOU HEARD WRONGLY!" He quickly popped his head out and boom at the water mage before covering himself again, hiding the fact that he was red all over.

"Then… if Gajeel-kun is not guilty, he should come with Juvia to visit the guild. Otherwise, Gajeel is admitting that he likes Levy-chan!" Juvia taunted and slammed the door behind her leaving for the guild.

Refusing to admit defeat, the dragonslayer threw the quilt aside and quickly exited the room via the window.

* * *

><p>Juvia skipped in cheerfully and greeted almost everyone she saw regardless of whether they were close to her or not. Then she saw Lucy and waved excitedly at her, dashing across to meet the Celestial spirit mage.<p>

"Juvia looks exceptionally happy today huh!" Lucy noted as she returned the hug that Juvia gave her. "Yes. Gray-sama has returned safely. Juvia is relieved. But where is he?"the girl replied spinning around in circles when she could not spot the ice mage.

"Juvia!" Her prince charming called out almost killing her with a heart attack. Gray plunged down from the second level. "Juvia. I have brought back something for you." He said to the fainting girl who was barely standing with Lucy's support.

"Err… What did you get her?" Lucy asked in Juvia's place, seeing that she was not able to respond.

The ice mage stretched out his arms and opened his palms to reveal a glittering ice lotus crystal. "Pretty isn't it? I think that it resembles you Juvia."

The water mage felt weak in her knees as her whole body began to wobble like jelly. Lucy marvelled in her heart, congratulating her friend for finding her happiness, half wishing that Natsu could be as sweet as Gray, although she also noted that the flower was not brought back from anywhere but it was simply Gray's ice magic.

"T-Thank-Y-you…G-Gray-sam-ma…" Juvia struggled to speak.

"It's like this Juvia, I need your help." Ewwww…. Lucy began to darken as she realised that the ice-mage had an ulterior motive. He merely needed her help. She silently cursed herself for even wishing Natsu to be like Gray.

"W-whatever Gray-sama wants…Juvia will do her best…" She gladly accepted the lotus with her water lock.

Gajeel settled down at the far end of the guild hall munching on his irons as usual and looking as solemn as ever. He thought about the day before when he was hanging out with Levy and about the dream he had earlier in the day. He didn't recall at first, but when Juvia mentioned him 'chanting'…he gradually remember that embarrassing dream. Shit that Gray is back and Juvia will be holding on to the 'love me only' doll. If only he could use it successfully just once – Just once. _'Wait! Shit! What am I thinking!'_ He shook his head trying to get rid of his shameful thoughts.

He then looked up at his friend Juvia. He could smell her silliness even from so far. He rested his face on his palm as he observed how his friend is getting smitten all over Gray. Deep inside, he was a little jealous. Not because he liked Juvia… but more like he envied that Gray had someone who would turn into a harmless pudding in his mere presence. As he watched, he noticed that the doll's head was dangling out of her bag. His pupils rolled up to the ceiling trying to resist the temptation of pulling it out. '_Come on Gajeel! Half of the doll's yours remember?' _An inner voice said to him. He didn't like the idea of stealing a girl's doll. It made him feel so gay.

Subconsciously, he stood up and his legs started moving without his command as he proceeded to spot where Juvia was.

"Juvia is happy to be able to assist Gray-sama…but can Juvia make one simple request?" The water mage said shyly, a light pink colour flushed on her cheeks. '_How cute…' _The ice mage fazed a little and swallowed some saliva. Lucy noticed the slight glow appearing on Gray's cheeks, but she couldn't really tell if it was a blush. Maybe the ice mage was too cool to blush?

"What request?"

"Can Juvia have one of Gray-sama's hair?"

"Juvia!" Lucy squeaked in horror, thinking that it was completely insane to have ever asked such a question. That would definitely kill off any of her little chances with Gray and he'd probably label Juvia 'creepy' for the rest of her life.

However, to Lucy's surprise, the ice mage simply complied and plucked out one of his hair and hand it to Juvia.

"Here. You can have it."

Lucy dropped her jaw after witnessing the weirdness and concluded that Gray and Juvia should be a couple after all.

"Yes! Juvia has Gray-sama's hair now!" she said overwhelming with joy. "…She will now…" she trailed off as her hands cannot seem to fish out what she was looking for. The doll was gone! "EEEEKKKKKKKKK!"

All guild members turned to see what was going on with Juvia. Many started climbing on top of tables before the foreseen flood could happen.

"Juvia-chan what's wrong!" A few female mages ran over to join Lucy. Gray paused in his steps and watched her from the stairs.

"Juvia! Juvia! Juvia's doll is stolen!" the water mage began wailing.

"AGAIN?" Gray exclaimed as he immediately turned to look at Natsu then Gajeel. "Now which one of you had stolen the 'Lucy' doll?" he demanded pointing fingers at both the dragonslayers.

"GRAY!" Lucy yelled in frustration, emphasizing that the doll did not look like her and to please stop calling it the 'Lucy' doll.

"What Lucy doll? Who the heck is interested in a 'Lucy' doll…" Natsu said, quickly returning to gobbling down his fire chicken. Lucy had a sudden urge to strangle the fire mage and stuff his face in the chicken. "STOP FEIGNING INNOCENCE NATSU!"

By now, Gajeel had managed to secretly smear his blood on the doll. But he was discovered by Juvia for possessing the doll. "GAJEEL-KUN! Give Juvia back her doll!"

"You again?" Gray was now completely convinced that Gajeel had girly fetishes.

"Juvia has got Gray-sama's hair now! She needs to make it work!" She started pulling the doll from Gajeel who still refuses to let go. After all, he had Levy's hair too.

"Let go! Gajeel-kun already had fun with it for a week!"

"Three days!" He corrected her

"No! Gray-sama is back!" She continued pulling its head.

The guild members watched helplessly as the two ex-Phantom mages fought over a doll like little children. Erza wasn't around to stop the fight. Everyone else was too afraid to get involved with the potentially S-class mages. Natsu was busy, Mira merely smiled thinking that it was funny. Gray was somewhat holding back.

Elfman stepped forward and shouted, "BE A MAN GAJEEL! WIN THE DOLL OVER!" Lucy slapped him in the face, stating that it was definitely nothing manly.

Suddenly Juvia froze in place. Her face became scarier and darker. "Drip-drip-drop…" The clouds began gathering and the atmosphere became a lot colder much to Gray's delight. "You…will not steal Juvia's 'love me only' doll. JIGSAW!"

Without warning, Juvia used one of her lethal attacks on Gajeel, catching him off guard and sent him flying towards the other end.

"The pillar!" Someone shouted.

"Now…Juvia will use doll!"

SLAM! Juvia got knocked by Gajeel's steel arms, dropping the doll once again. She quickly recovered and locked both Gajeel and the doll in her water. She then entered and started snatching the doll again.

Gray clinched and watched in amusement as both Juvia and Gajeel sparred for the doll. _'Silly' _

Gajeel struggled to tie Levy's hair on the doll as he felt his lungs losing air. Seeing this, Juvia got enraged and started boiling. She slapped Gajeel and prevented him from doing so. Finally, she released the lock dropping Gajeel who tumbled to the ground, desperately grasping for air. The water mage, completely unaffected picked up the doll.

"Gajeel will not tie anyone's hair to this! Juvia will only allow Gray's hair!"

The suffocating dragonslayer sprung up to his feet as soon as he heard her words. He quickly ran towards Juvia with his arms outstretched. "NOOOOOO! DO NOT DO IT JUVIA!"

"Haha…cute…" Gray murmured as he watched the two from the second level.

"Who's cute?" Makarov suddenly appeared from behind. The ice mage looked down at his master and wanted to reply but a strange feeling suddenly overtook him.

"GRAY!" Makarov shouted as his boy collapsed to the ground. All attention that was previously on Juvia and Gajeel were diverted to the second level. Natsu choked on his chicken hearing his name.

"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia dived up in water form to be at the boy's side. "Gray-sama! Juvia is sorry! Juvia should have never tied your hair on the doll!" the girl took him in her arms and wept tears of remorse.

"…." The ice mage mumbled something incoherent.

"Huh? What did you say? Louder! I can't hear you!" Juvia pleaded.

He began recovering and slowly crept up as everyone silently watched him. He looked at Makarov and parted his lips and said. "Gajeel…"

Makarov tilted his head in confusion, unable to comprehend the meaning of this. "Gray? My boy… Are you alright? What do you mean Gajeel?"

Everyone turned to look at Gajeel and then turned back again.

"Gajeel is cute." The ice mage shy away as his cheeks turned rosy.

"HUHHHHHH!" Juvia screamed as she became completely white. Happy flew over and confirmed for everyone, "She has been petrified!"

"Say what?" The guild members began their private discussion. "Can't believe he said that…" "Unbelievable"… "Oh my gosh… Our Gray has been carrying a touch for Gajeel…" … "Wait…does the master approve? Can Fairytail accept gays?"

"Hey Gray! I thought I should be cuter!" Natsu exclaimed stupidly. Lucy shot him a death glare for the unnecessary comment.

Gray quickly descended down to level one and took Gajeel's hands. "Let's go ice-skating together!"

"NO!" The iron dragon bellowed.

"Gray has just realised that our magic is very compatible! IRON AND ICE! It begins with the same letter!" The ice mage cupped his face with both hands and started dancing around. "This must be what they call fate!"

"HOW IS THAT COMPATIBLE!" The iron mage screamed in annoyance and is on the verge of pulling out all of his spiky hair.

"GA-JEEL-SA-MA!" He sang and hugged the man whom he used to call metal studs.

"Get LOST!" He shook desperately in horror.

"Please don't be so mean…Gray will do… anything for Gajeel-sama!"

"STOP IT! And why are you COPYING JUVIA!" The iron mage scolded as his irritation escalated to its highest level.

"Gray is very sorry… Gray will stop. Ah! Gray's heart can no longer take this…" With that he collapsed to the floor again.

The extremely disgusted Gajeel kicked his body aside and proceeded to command the water mage to come down "Stupid strip freak…JUVIA! COME DOWN HERE AND DEAL WITH MESS!"

"Juvia will rip off the stupid doll's head!" She said, grabbing the doll by the head and its legs and started pulling them in opposite directions.

Shocked at the sight of what the water mage is about to do, Gajeel roared at her. "JUVIA! STOP! DON'T DO IT! JUVVIIIAAAAAAAA!"

The entire building rumbled and the rooftop crumbled down to earth along with the doll's egg-shaped head.

* * *

><p>"Good thing the spell didn't become permanent when you ripped that thing apart." The iron mage smacked his friend's head. "What were you thinking? Do you want your GRAY-SAMA to be all over me?"<p>

"Juvia did not know that the 'love me only doll' had Gajeel's blood on it…Juvia thought that the doll had caused Gray-sama to get hurt. But Juvia is happy that all is over now!" She said happily as she pulled the string and pierced through the doll again in a repetitive motion.

The iron mage's eyes fixed on the voodoo doll as his friend was fixing its head back to its body giving its neck several stitches. "Plus! Who gave you the permission to pull off its head? I thought you were more civilised then that. Keep it in your brains that half of the doll belongs to me!" he grumbled.

She snipped off the end of the thread and tied a knot, finally done with her sewing. "There! Good as new! Juvia swears that she will not hurt her doll again!" the water mage announced, placing the doll's face on Gajeel's cheek giving the guy a pet. "EHH!" he responded in irritation, brushing the doll away with his hand.

"Juvia wants to apologise to Gajeel-kun for hurting him earlier on…" She looked down at her bed sheets feeling guilty for using her magic against her friend. Gajeel raised an eyebrow feeling rather awkward about this. "Ahhh…. Whatever. I punched you too didn't I…"

"Juvia knows that wasn't Gajeel's full strength…but Juvia was serious..." She continued talking while settling the white doll beside the mini Gray plush toy.

"Course you were! You wouldn't stand a chance against me without being serious." The dragonslayer replied and ruffled her hair, a usual gesture between the two.

"Gajeel-kun forgives Juvia?"

"Tch. Yeah yeah…" He answered with a smirk on his face; he never really blamed her anyway. The water mage squeezed the dragonslayer in her arms feeling relieved that she had been forgiven.

"Juvia will let Gajeel use the doll first!" she chirped, gaining a weird glance from the dragonslayer. "Gajeel-kun can use it on Levy-chan first, Juvia can wait."

Gajeel hesitated and studied the girl's smiley face. "Put it to rest Juvia. I think the doll's tired from all this shit."

**Finally finished it! How did you like it?**

**K, I guess this probably isn't as funny as the previous chapters. I didn't make the doll work on Levy…but hey! It's hinted that Gajeel likes Levy and she feels the same way too right? (not hint; it's obvious.) **

**I wish I could expand the Elfman and Evergreen part too… but I wanted to focus more on GajeelxLevy, which I think I kinda failed…=( **

**Hopefully, the Gray part makes up for it though. **

**Also, ****I just read that some of you like unusual pairings like Makarov? LOL! I'll try my best to squeeze out more creative brain juice. Maybe MakarovXWendy? I don't know…=P Maybe…**

**Feel free to drop in any**** suggestions… repeated pairings are welcome. I really don't mind doing Nalu, Gruvia, Gavy (is that what you call it?) multiple times.**


	4. Fairy Romance Week! Bonus

**Hi guys! Sorry I took so long to update. The thing is, like everyone else, I've been busy preparing for my upcoming exams…so that's technically what I've been doing for the pass couple of days – studying. **

**But I figured that I should take a break for now. This is a pretty short chapter about Gajeel bossing Reedus Jonah around (That fat painter guy). So it's nothing to do with Juvia's doll. Take it as some bonus chapter k? =D "Fairy Romance Day"**

It's another typical day at the Fairytail guild. As usual, the house was pretty damn rowdy, with everyone screaming at the top of their voices, people dancing at the top of the tables, chairs, plates and random objects flying all over the place like nobody's business. But for some reason, there are still the usual people who were able to just sit around and silently immerse themselves in their own activities – reading.

Gajeel Redfox whirled around back to his meal, amazed at Levy's ability. He pushed a mouthful of metal into his mouth and swallowed a piece whole.

Looking at the guild and its members, he couldn't help but feel this warmth inside his chest. He wasn't sure if he liked that feeling but the iron mage was absolutely certain that he'd be lost without it. Fairytail is his home and all these people are his family. He took another bite and concluded that Fairytail would never be completed without this craziness, absurdity and laughter and that he, as a member, should learn about the culture, beliefs of Fairytail and know each and every one of his guild mates.

Today was no different from the other days…except for one minor detail that disturbed the metal dragon a little.

"Oi Mira! What's up with all the hearts and pinkish stuff al over today?" The dragonslayer asked in slight annoyance. His meal, cup, plates and even the pillars and walls in the guild were all decorated with pinkish heart shapes and balloons.

The white-hair beauty gave her usual sweet smile and answered him. "Gajeel, this should be the first time you're seeing this right? It's the Fairy Romance Week!"

"Huh? What the hell's that?"

"Every year during this time, Fairytail will celebrate the 'Fairy Romance week'!" Mirajane explained pointing a finger up while continuing, "During this time of the year, people will celebrate their love and affection with their intimate companions or use this opportunity to confess to the person they like. Usually, this can be express by the guy getting a red rose for the girl he likes!"

"HAH! WHO THE HECK CARES ABOUT THIS SORT OF THINGS?" Gajeel said out loudly trying to hide his immediate interest in the topic, which clearly did not help since Mirajane was not only an S-class mage but she was also one with an S-class intellect. But the take-over mage decide not to further embarrass the guy and merely giggled.

"Here's a new special beverage made just for you Gajeel, Iron-heart mocha." She pushed a large mug over to the dragonslayer. "My treat." She said with an angelic smile.

Gajeel's brows furrowed when he looked at the pink heart floating on the foam of the drink. Oddly, he started drinking through a straw, careful not to mess up the heart as it slowly sank lower into the mug, not taking his eyes away. When he finally finished his delicious drink, the heart started glowing prompting the curious dragon to scoot his face lower into the cup. '_What's that?'_ he thought as an image began to surface in the heart. _'LEVY?' _ "AHHHH! WHAT'S THIS?" he screamed, overturning the entire mug in shock.

"Ahh…so you have someone inside too?" Mira casually responded, pointing to his chest area referring to his heart. "SHUT UP!" The flustered mage got up and walked away quickly.

"Stupid drink, stupid drink. What kind of nonsense was that?" He complaint, pacing around trying to get the image out of his mind. "I don't like that shrimp!" he ranted in self denial. As he was about to go to the notice board to check out the latest missions, Reedus Jonah caught his attention. Gajeel realised that he had never really interacted with this round guy, so he decided to use him to distract himself. "Oi! What are you doing?" He asked in his hoarse voice.

The painter looked up at the person who was talking and politely replied "Oh…haha…I'm painting." Then his eyes quickly travelled to the left, avoiding Gajeel's gaze. The truth was that Reedus wasn't really comfortable with the ex-phantom mage yet. Gajeel's overall image was literally screaming, 'I'll smash you to minced-meat you meat ball.' _'Please go elsewhere' _he prayed.

But too bad for him, his worse nightmare came true, Gajeel sat down beside him and he's definitely showing no indication of leaving him alone so soon. "Well, what you painting?" Gajeel continued, sensing Reedus' fear. "Relax! I won't hurt you…"

"Haha…well, Fairy Romance's here so Max told me to paint some Fairytail couples for selling." He nervously replied. Sweat began dripping furiously.

"Fairytail couples?" Gajeel attempt to soften his tone, but failed to calm down the poor meatball as his voice merely sounded more dangerous to the painter.

"Ah ah! Haha! Yes…you know…the folks enjoy collecting pictures of our guild members…and some like couple pictures, for example Visca and Alzack…" Reedus explained and took out a piece of his art to show Gajeel despite his horrible tremor.

"Orhh! Nice work MEATBALL!" Gajeel cackled holding up the painting with extra care. Reedus eyes almost bulged out when Gajeel called him 'meatball'. This had heightened his fear for Gajeel. '_He really does see me as meat!'_

"Let's see what else you got there!" Gajeel exclaimed happily, forcefully grabbing Reedus' file and flipping it open.

The first picture was the pink-haired dragonslayer, his blue cat and his everlasting partner Lucy Heartfillia. "Cool. Natsu and Lucy as a couple?"

"Yea…the people likes this pairing a lot, it's like one of the top ten hot favorites." The painter said shyly as Gajeel flipped to the second picture. "Mirajane and Freed? Since when?"

"Orh…haha…that is a special fan request."

"Ok…" The iron mage swallowed his saliva when he saw the next picture. This S-class mage somehow managed to send some chill down his spine even in a painting. "Erza and Jellal…fan request too?"

"Huh…no…personal request from Erza herself…" Reedus replied.

Fearing that he might cause even the tiniest damage to this piece, he quickly flipped to the next.

"Hey! What's this? Isn't it supposed to be a couple thing? Why is the stripper all alone?"

The painter gasped at Gajeel's reaction but quickly found his voice to speak. "Orh…his polls aren't out yet…so I haven't decided who to fill in."

"What you stupid! Of course it has to be Juvia! Who else would fit into that space?" The dragonslayer rudely stated, clearly speaking in favour of his good friend. "Don't just look at me! Start painting now!" Gajeel ordered, ignoring the fact that he might be scaring his new found 'friend'.

Of course Reedus did not hesitate at the order of the metal dragonslayer for the fear of his life. He immediately picked up his brush and began his job. True enough, every stroke was done with utmost skill and profession. Gajeel was impressed. He nodded and flipped to the next picture. "WHAT! CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT IS LEVY DOING WITH THIS TWO GUYS!"

The painter screamed and dropped his brushed and covered his face. "ah...ah...the polls…are not…yet…out too…s-so…I don't know…w-which to-to strike out yet…"

"What are you trembling for? I told you I won't hurt you! But this is obviously stupid! Tell you what! I'll help you!" The dragonslayer said loudly in confidence. '_PSSSST! PSSST! PSSST!'_

"There!" He proclaimed, throwing the shredded pieces of paper into the air much to the painter's horror. "TRUST ME! No one in the right mind would like Levy to be paired up with Jet or Droy!" The happy iron mage gave the meatball a friendly punch in the belly.

"My…m-my…my painting…" Reedus wept silently.

* * *

><p><strong>New Random Story <strong>

* * *

><p><p>

"Lucy! Want do the monkey dance together!" The fire mage offered, noticing that she's been rather down.

"NO!" Lucy screamed so loud his hair flew behind.

"Aww…Come one Luce, I was just trying to cheer you up…" Natsu replied with a pout and sat down beside the girl. "What's up! You can tell me!" His grin lit up his face. Lucy felt rather guilty for being rude to Natsu at the sight of his child-like innocence. But she couldn't help that he was partially the reason to her foul mood.

Heart shapes were everywhere, reminding her of how 'lonely' she was. At this age, it was her dream to have a perfect boyfriend who she could go on a date with. And obviously, Natsu won't be the guy who would romantically hand her a rose and fly her to the moon.

Mirajane had secretly told her that Natsu had bought a rose since yesterday. So she had been waiting for her 'surprise' to come, but she had received nothing from the dragonslayer. _'He must have given it to Lisanna'_

A while ago, she had imagined Natsu strolling on the beach with her, hand in hand.

_'Lucy, listen to this…' handsome Natsu hands her a seashell and cupped it over her ear. 'Listen to the sound of the ocean...it is said that the sound can be captured by the seashell and you can listen to the soothing sound of the ocean when you put in to your ear.' A slight blush glowed on her cheeks as she looks into his sparkling eyes. 'Natsu…'_

_'Lucy...' 'Natsu' 'Lucy' 'Natsu' The two kept calling each others name in a way that would cause hair to stand. Natsu placed the seashell to his chest for a while and pulled it away again. 'Lucy…can you hear it? The sound of my heartbeat. It beats for -"_

_"AHHHH!" The girl snapped out from her daydream when Natsu spilled coffee on her. _

_"NATSU!" _

_"Sorry!"_

**_*End of flashback*_**

_T^T T^T_

"Sigh…you won't understand Natsu…"

"That's why you need to explain Luce! Happy says it's not good to bottom up everything inside!"

"Sigh…It's no use Natsu. I don't even know how to put it…" Natsu pursed his lips together and tilted his head to the left. "You're weird!"

"How did it go Natsu-chan?" came Mirajane's voice interrupting the pair. Natsu shook his head in response. "Didn't work Mira. The rose was bad!"

Lucy turned to look at Natsu in puzzlement. What did he mean the rose was bad? Then she thought that given Natsu's taste, he must have chosen an ugly rose and got rejected by Lisanna.

"How come it didn't work?" Mirajane asked.

"I don't know! It just didn't!" He scratched his head in irritation. "Wasted 100 jewels on that."

"100 jewels? I thought you didn't have anymore jewels left?" Lucy said, remembering how he was borrowing from her since their last mission.

"I took from your purse?"

"YOU WHAT!" Unable to accept that Natsu had used her money in order to buy a rose for Lisanna. "How can you do that? Don't buy a rose if you can't afford one yourself!" She yelled like a maniac as Natsu felt himself growing smaller.

"Sorry Luce. I was going to tell you…" He apologised only to be cut off. "Ahhhhh! Forget it!" She slapped her forehead and stood up to leave."

"Lucy!" Natsu stopped her holding on tightly to her arm. "Don't get angry please…" he begged her.

Lucy dropped her head and decided to calm down. After all, it's not such a big deal to be so angry at such sweet actions…even if it's not meant for her. _'I am not a jealousy monster'_

"Was the rose ugly?" She asked to which Natsu shook his head furiously, "No. It was beautiful."

"Orh…So she just didn't like flowers?"

"Huh? Who's she?" The salmon-haired boy confusingly asked. "Who did you give the rose to?" Lucy quickly added, annoyed that he did not answer her question.

"I didn't give it to anyone! I ATE IT!"

"HUH?" She wrinkled her nose, disgusted with what she just heard from Natsu.

"Why did you eat the rose?" She knocked Natsu on the head several times hoping that will help him find his lost senses. "Hey! Stop hitting me!" He circled around Lucy trying to avoid her attempts but finally got her to stop when he caught hold of her hands once again.

"I just wanted to tell you…I like you Luce!" He smiled. Lucy froze, not being able digest what she had just heard. "N-Natsu? Do you really mean it?" She turned her face away from him, beginning to feel awkward.

"Yea…kinda…But I didn't really dare say it I guess. Cause it's weird." Releasing his grip of Lucy's hands. "But I had to say it! Or else I'll lose to that stupid stripper!"

"WHAT!" Finally breaking away from her trance.

"Gray dared me to confess on Fairy Romance Week, or else I'll be a scary egg! That's not true! I AM NOT A SCARY EGG!" By now, Lucy had her anger level boiling to the max that she picked up a chair and knocked Natsu out cold.

"STUPID NATSU!" She stomped away leaving his body on the floor.

* * *

><p>AN:

**Bahhh… I don't like it. But I'd rather write then study.**

**Forgive me for not writing a better chapter! I will try again after my exams are over (Which is around mid-June).**

**Anyways, I'm currently doing a picture of Juvia and Gray as "Sleeping beauty & Prince". I made Prince Gray wear his usual white outfit with some modifications added to it and I even threw in a sword for him. **

**But I've yet to color Juvia's dress and I wish to get some opinions from you guys… What color should Juvia's dress be?**

**Once again, thanks for all your kind reviews =)**


End file.
